


Drown Me In Your Heartbeat

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: A little bit of angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Goddamn how can i not write Peter as a hopeless romantic, M/M, Snuggling, Theure so in love and made for each other kill me now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, general sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: That poetry is still in his mind, dancing around like butterflies when he kisses Juno. He sits up and takes his Juno's hands in his own. "Lately i have thought of the flowers that soak in starlight." he mutters. He presses those hands to his face, and kisses one. Then the other. "Orchids that I breathe into your palms make shivers and prickles."





	Drown Me In Your Heartbeat

Juno is all contradictions, Peter finds out one afternoon when they're having coffee together. Juno sips his, and then wrinkles his nose at the couple a few tables away. They're cuddling, being obviously new to it in public. Peter and Juno are doing much the same. His head is pressed against Peter's shoulder, and he has a hand running up and down the scars on Juno's forearms. At first its confusing, and then it's adorable.

 

 

\-------

 

They go back to Juno's homey apartment

 

Peter loves writing poetry. Its an art, and while his visual arts are rather... Lacking, his poems are lovely. At times like this, when he's going through papers from Juno's desk, with him lounging on the couch, he finds some that he likes and he reads them.

 

_Lately i have thought of the flowers that soak in starlight_

_Orchids that I breathe into your palms make shivers and prickles_

_Somehow, even when I am wandering though the night sky_

_I come back for clouds that lay low among you and your_ _scars_

 

They seem to share sentiment in this one stanza. "I like that one." he admits. _"I come back for clouds that lay low among you and your scars_. Dunno what that means, but it sounds pretty."

 

"Just like you." Peter quips, with a smile. Juno rolls his eyes. ( _Oh, come now, Juno. Your contradictions wound me._ )"It means, even when I go on all my travels, seeing the galaxy, I always come back to you, darling."

 

Juno smiles a little. Its rare, and tiny, but as they stay together Peter sees it more and more throughout the passing days. "So is it all about me, or just that one line?"

 

"More or less about you. Its a love poem, dear."

 

He snorts, pressing his face into Peter's neck. "Coulda guessed."

 

Juno is a delicate thing that inspires poetry. He doesn't look like it, far from fragile. He acts hardboiled, and puts up a front as if he doesn't care. Peter knows him, though. It takes some coaxing (quite a lot of it actually), but eventually he got through. He pleaded for Juno to talk to him, and he did. On his bad days he would bring Juno back into the present from however far away from it he had strayed. When he talks about things that happened long ago, he can't seem to stop. As if he's waited to long to tell someone that he doesn't know when he'll get the chance again. It hurts, listening to all the painful, gruesome details of Juno's past, but its a small price to pay once he does get it out.

 

Juno is full of contradictions. He acts like a fortified wall, like he doesn't want anyone to get close. Yet at the same time, that's all he wants. He would have never admitted to liking any of Peter's poetry before, and suddenly he tells him specific parts. He is a man, beautiful and gorgeous, laying against Peter's chest, as he lets his draw shapes on his back with his fingers.

 

That poetry is still in his mind, dancing around like butterflies when he kisses Juno. He sits up and takes his Juno's hands in his own. " _Lately i have thought of the flowers that soak in starlight_." he mutters. He presses those hands to his face, and kisses one. Then the other. " _Orchids that I breathe into your palms make shivers and prickles_."

 

He's looking up at him with wonder in that eye. "Juno Steel." he mutters.

 

He takes a breath. "Peter Nureyev." he's mostly in Peter's lap now, with his arms wrapped around his neck. He tips his head up, and kisses Juno's nose.

 

He laughs under his breath. For how much he says he hates "mushy stuff", he certainly doesn't have a problem with Peter doing it. "Do that again." he kisses his nose, then his cheeks, then his forehead. All over his face. When he's done, Juno reaches towards him, and kisses him full on the mouth.

 

Its a slightly awkward position, but the rocking of their hips doesn't cease. Normally, when they're moving like this, Peter has teeth on Juno's neck, and a tight grip on his hips. Now his touches are soft and delicate. He gives fluttering kisses on his pulse point, and on his ear. What's turning Juno on, and what's making his heart swell gets all muddled up between them.

 

The man before him, rocking his hips towards him as Peter takes him out, is full of fragility and contradictions, and _love_. Its silly, because while his actions are contradicting, and funny, somehow they still make sense. He gives a twist of his hand, and he presses his flushed face into Peter's neck. Maybe its the mood that they have going right now, or the way the light gets all caught up in his curls. Or maybe its his fingers getting tighter and tighter on Nureyev's shoulders, but Juno's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen right now. He's seen a lot of beautiful things.

 

"Hnng, _Peter."_ he groans tightly, and Peter knows he's close. He's looking at him with fear and relevance. Like Peter's a lighthouse. He pushes the thought to the front of his mind and kisses Juno .

 

_That's it, Juno_ _. Show me what you make of me._

 

" _God, Peter_." he gasps as his hips buck up into his hand. He's nothing short of a shuddering mess right now, fingers trembling, breath hitching. And god, no proper amount of poetry can level up to to look on Juno's face, as Peter strokes him through the aftershocks.

 

He kisses him again, before pulling away, and giving a laugh. He pulls him into a hug, along arms wrapped around him, and tucks his face into Juno' s chest. "Oh, Juno. You make me feel like a lighthouse."

**Author's Note:**

> Me just showing off my poetry tbh. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are so appreciated!!!


End file.
